There's No Sympathy For the Dead
by Wrayth-Pariah
Summary: A delicate balance is being upset and it's up to a single being to fix it. But help is necessary if things are to return to normal. Enter the Beacon Hills Gang and it's resident Pack. Both currently under fire from a Pack of Alphas. "My life ended and my job began. I just never wanted to accept it. Not after my brutal murder" Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1 - The Balance

**Chapter 1 - The Balance**

Legends. Truth or mere stories told to keep kids in order. Most of what we know are lies. Tall tales born of a truth lost to time.

Demons? Kanima was more like it. Did they associate with witches? Nope. They only had one master per Kanima. And he started the Salem Witch Trials.  
Witches? They are real. But they don't fly on brooms or mops or vacuums and turn people into frogs.

Werewolves? All too real. But this where we branch off. its not just wolves. It's lions and tiger and bears and snakes and all those lovely critters. But a wolf's instinct to gather into packs made them more resilient as the others died to fast in between mating seasons.

What about faeries and unicorns and dragons? Fireflies before humans knew they were bugs. Horses with horns with no 'magic' what-so-ever. Massive, gemstone-scaled, fire spouting reptile. True. They existed. But they all but died out during the medieval era due to over hunting and human ego despite their decently high intelligence. There were a few left that were gifted with the human form and currently hide around the world.

In fact, many beasts and creatures from folklore and legends were real, but humans over-populate the earth, thus a force was born to balance out the natural and supernatural.

One that had to be reborn from violence.

One that had no family connections to any one race or species.

One that took to hiding among the normal in a quiet little town.

One that would have to do their job sooner or later.

One that was now getting severely aggravated over the newly upset balance in that quiet town.

"I hate my job..."


	2. Chapter 2: A Problem Arises

**Chapter 2 - A Problem Arises  
**

* * *

_I look for help _  
_ Can't find it anywhere _  
_ My own reflection is the one sight that I cannot bear _  
_ Look to the sky and find _  
_ Even the heavens cry_  
_Anticipating and debating what is left to life _

Monsters and Liars - Escape the Fate

* * *

"I really hate my job."

"You love your job."

"True." A lopsided grin was directed at the blonde pixie of a girl beside her. The choppy, boy-short, yellow hair flopped into the girls blue eyes. This was Alice. She would be the girl to follow that white rabbit down the hole just to see if she could. She was 16, slender and well built. Sure she wasn't the most popular at school but she was well off. And at the moment, she was arm deep in bubbly water with a soaked Pomeranian trying it's best to squirm away.

"I do love these cute little critters, but you know it's not them I'm talking about." Fiery copper curls were tugged back into a short ponytail. This curvy girl had pale features and bright green eyes that contrasted the dark lashes that framed them. People found her neon gaze odd so she would hide them with whatever she could but since she worked in the back, she didn't bother with glasses or her ugly brown contacts. Alice wasn't bothered by them either. That was an interesting story.

"I know, I know. I was just trying to hold off the complaints..." Alice grinned back and finally finished her job of washing the short pup and handed it over to her 19 yr old partner.

"I don't complain" The red head pouted and rubbed the fur into a soft dampness with a towel.

"You do too. Re" Re was short for Rhiannon. Pronounced Re-ha-none for those with non Celtic heritages.

"Whatever. I'll skip the complaints then and just ask questions. You're more informed then I am, oh mighty oracle, so tell me. Any clues on what is disturbing the balance? I need to kick it's ass and get back into hiding before my life gets screwed over again." Rhiannon reached for the brush only for Alice to grip her wrist in a tight hold. The girl was normally shy but after finding out that her co-worker wasn't human either, it seemed to loosen her up a bit.

She was a shifter but she wasn't anything big enough to attract attention. If you could call an over-sized house cat big. She was an Egyptian Mau and her tan skin was natural do to her Egyptian ancestry. Her strength wasn't enough to match a beta wolf head on. Maybe an Omega but her senses were tough to outmatch.

"I've been smelling tons of wolves around. It's been tough for me to leave the house thanks to my cat vs dog instincts going on. Those Alpha's could tear into me with no problem at all and I'm terrified." Those blue orbs sparkled with fear and unshed tears. She was literally on edge and deeply horrified by her instincts.

"Alpha's? With an 'S'?As in more then one? This town is only big enough for two at the most. What the hell?!" Rhiannon secured the little dog's leash to the pole to metal grooming table before turning to her friend. The girl shook like she could cause her own personal earthquake.

"Yeah. And a lot of the animals here are going crazy lately. A deer ran headfirst into a car windshield a few nights ago and the other morning in school, a huge flock of birds attacked the school and killed themselves in the classrooms by running into walls and desks and attacking people. It's crazy." Those sky colored eyes turned to a gold/green mix and slitted under the electric lights. If she was horrified enough to let that shift slide, then this was big. Taking the girls hands in her own, she guided them into the soft fur of the now dry puppy and handed her the brush.

"I gotta find the resident pack and their Alpha and make sure they are fine. Might not be in work for a few days so let the boss know okay." Petting the girl's hair visibly calmed her and the girl murmured about letting her mom know. Alice's mother owned the Happy Pets Grooming shop that they worked at with her big brother taking after their father in his tiger genetics working at the front register.

Ty didn't even look up as Rhiannon tossed her apron and name tag into the cubby under the counter and swatted his feet off the marble top. He grunted, dropping his swimsuit mag as he stopped himself from sliding off the stool.

"What the hell Rhiannon? Don't do that." He complained as the copper girl hit the latch for the gate and let herself out. Pausing in the door, she lifted a hand with the dirty magazine waving in her finger tips. The boy groaned and flipped her off, not even bothering to go after it.

"Don't read this at work kid. Your mother will have a fit if she looses a customer over it, Ty" She stated making sure it got chucked into the dumpster next to the restaurant next door. When she turned back around, Ty was standing behind her with his shaggy blonde surfer hair in his eyes.

"You're gonna look for the Beacon Hills pack? Look for a teen named Scott McCall, he's a wolf in our high school. He should be there in an hour for lacrosse practice. He should know who the current Alpha is." He stated and gave the dumpster a weird look. Like he wanted to murder it. But gave up and returned to work, leaving Rhiannon to shout a thanks to him and jog up the street to the school.

Happy Pets wasn't far from the vet which was a street over on the main road leading to an off shoot road that took you right to the school. It was a good 20 minute light jog. With a huff, she turned left and grinned at the sight of the old building. Rhiannon decided to try getting into the school first and frowned at the lack of locked doors. Talk about smart ideas. The school could be blown up and it would be their fault.

With a snicker at the thought of the school going sky-high, she took off toward the lockers and paused at the corner, letting her senses tell her how many boys were in the room at the time. Five... until three of them left. And all that was left was a human and a wolf... who was probably going to leave in a minute.

Rushing, Rhiannon caught the two boys just as the door opened. With a rough shove, she knocked them back into the room and kicked the door closed. Leaning against it, Rhiannon eyed the two trying to figure out which was the wolf.

"I'm looking for a Scott... He's one of you two right? I got a question for you..." Rhiannon trailed off as 'Scott' stepped forward. The scent of wolf got stronger and she met his gaze.

"I know what you are but that isn't important. I'm looking the Alpha of the Pack for this town. It's crucial I find the wolves that live here" she stated and the boy behind Scott shuffled a bit before speaking up.

"Not important? I think how you know this is very important." But her neon green glare cut him off.

"Stiles, Shush. Why are you trying to find Derek and the others? What do you know?" Scott asked back, ignoring her questions. Rhiannon sighed and motioned to the benches next to the lockers. Once everyone sat down she started.

"Something bad is going to happen if I don't fix what's causing it. The new Pack of Alphas is the problem, but I can't do it alone. One or two Alphas I can handle, but not a whole pack. It's unnatural for a Alphas to form a pack cause if they don't share the same strength, they always fall to Betas and even Omegas. How this happened, I don't know. But I need you to help me with this." Leaning forward Rhiannon placed her forehead into her hands and pressed her elbows to her knees. Scott touched her arm lightly and she met his gaze.

"You know how to fix this?" And was answered with a nod.

"You just need to find Derek?" Another nod.

"Hey, Stiles, we're skipping practice. Get your' Jeep and we'll take her to Derek's. If you find the blue Jeep, we'll meet you out there, ummm..." he paused after realizing he didn't get her name. She stood with the boys and offered a smile.

"I'm Rhiannon. Thanks for doing this" With a wave, she left to jog out to the blue Jeep and gave it a slight look over. It was a bit beat up and old, but she could appreciate anything that had four wheel drive and didn't require a road. Leaning against the front, she waited for her escorts.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding the Pack

**Chapter 3 - Finding the Pack**

* * *

_We are not alone_  
_ We are searching for the truth_  
_ And we'll always fight this battle till we die_  
_ We are not alone_  
_ We are searching for the truth_  
_ And we'll always fight this battle till we die_

Until We Die - Escape the Fate

* * *

Rhiannon sat in the backseat of the Jeep with Scott and Stiles in the front, both boys having changed from their lacrosse uniforms. She had to admit Stiles looked a bit squishy but had his own unique hotness while Scott had developed a certain look that most wolves seemed to gain. Meaning he was hot. Even as she could appreciate his looks, she found herself feeling repelled. He was claimed even if he and his mate didn't know it.  
"So, when were you turned Scott?" Interested, she leaned back in her seat.

Stiles jumped ad the Jeep swerved a little before he regained his focus. Scott turned in his seat to look back at her.

"How do you know I wasn't born into it?" He asked with a slight grin but let it fall as he gave her a real answer.

"In my Freshman Year. I was bitten by an Alpha and turned that night. Stiles and I were out looking for the other half of a dead body when it happened." Rhiannon gave an amused 'Ah' before leaning forward to pat him on the shoulder.

"At least you didn't have to die for it eh?" she joked and Scott trained his gaze on her.

"What are you anyway?" He asked but didn't get her answer as they pulled into the garage of the abandoned old apartment building where Derek bought his loft. The place looked a bit worn down when they walked through the lobby to the elevator. Rhiannon backed herself into the corner and mumbled about hating elevators as Stiles pushed the button for the top floor.

"Claustrophobic Rhiannon?" Stiles asked, slightly concerned. Copper curls bounced as their owner shook her head.

"I'm not afraid of small spaces, I don't like being held up by a creaky old cable in a small enclosed box, dangling several stories or more above ground. I'm taking the stairs next time." she grumbled making both boys give her a nervous laugh. It held some truth since neither of them knew how long it had been since the elevator had last been serviced. When the doors opened, Scott and Stiles let the girl off the lift and she relaxed a bit once she was on solid flooring.

The first thing she noticed was that it looked like someone had torn the wall apart brick by brick to make more room. And the bare needs were in the room, a blue couch, a table, a desk and desk chair, and a purple bed in the middle of the room with a few bare lights scattered around the area.

"What are you two doing here?" a deep voice asked. Not really deep, but deeper then the teens in front of her.

Scott gave her arm a tug and she stepped up to be pinned by light grey eyes. Those eyes belonged to a built tall, dark haired man. Her mind went blank for a moment and she shook it to get her thoughts to return. it worked and she took another step.

"Are you the- um, Beacon Hills alpha?" Was was she so shy? She immediately disliked that she felt a bit overwhelmed by his presence. It was the Alpha in him that was doing it. She should have expected it but instead of bracing herself, she let it floor her. Gathering herself, she let her own aura seep into her skin to guard her. He looked startled at her sudden brush off.

"This is Rhiannon. She said she needed to find you. She knows how she could help with the alpha pack" Scott spoke up. With a scoff, Derek turned away from them.

"I doubt she does. She's scrawny little human girl who simply wants the bite. I'm not falling for it." Scott made to lead Rhiannon back to elevator when she pulled away from his grip.

"Scrawny? Human?" This ticked her off. Sure she had been suppressing everything that made her a balancing power but she was tempted to toss it away just to prove him wrong. Why would she do throw her hard worked on disguise away for a guy like him? She didn't know, and wasn't to keen on looking into it. But with a grumble she turned on her heel and stalked off, quickly loosing Scott and Stiles on the stairs as they took the Elevator.

Instead of going all the way down, she paused two floors down and watched as the boys stopped outside and waited at the Jeep for her. They were sweet kids but she had a job to do, and just because the man she needed by her side didn't believe her, she was forced to wait until a time arose that she could push her abilities to the surface. That meant stalking Derek until those Alphas approached him.

Ten minutes later, Rhiannon twitched as the Elevator rose back up and only moments later lowered again. Turning, she dashed into the stairwell and down until she could crack open the door to the lobby to glimpse Derek's back as he walked out to fetch his car. Before she could loose it, she took a deep breath, letting herself find his musky woodsy scent and followed. She had no way to follow him by since Scott and Stiles must have figured she had taken a walk to cool off after the insult and left. Not wanting to, but left with no other choice, she re-climbed the steps and found her way to the roof. Crouching on the ledge, she watched the sleek black car take off down the road and rolled her shoulders.

It's been a while since the last time she shifted but muscle memory was good at taking off where her own memories left off. Bones cracked as skin split and re-healed forming jutting angular wings that she experimentally beat before pushing off the building. If she was careful, she could avoid being seen in the dimming light Long spike like claws allowed her to pierce the sides of buildings to scale them with moderate ease so she didn't strain her wings. They were designed for gliding instead of direct flight. But if she paused to shift again, she could fly without needing to glide. But flying like that could get her spotted, or heard. It took no time at all to relocate Derek's vehicle and find it parked not far from an alley. With one final push, Rhiannon clung to the building's side successfully and slowly crawled into the opening, hoping to hear the wolf she was tracking.

"What do you want with me?" Derek?

"It's not you we want. We want the other boy. The one who could be a powerful alpha." Someone else stated. and there was a sound, like a body was thrown against a wall. Derek was alone while these alphas weren't. Not a fair fight. And Rhiannon was intending to stop that. She opened herself again to her power and carefully constructed a form based off a friend from her homeland. Gemstone colored scales and a wider wingspan with an impressive neck length and rows of teeth the size to short swords, she was the size of the sports car out front. Her red hair grew to run down her spine like a mane as she clawed herself forward, ignoring the creak of the drain she crushed.

The wolves below turned to look at the end of the otherwise empty ally, not spotting the massive beast now slowly lowering itself into a striking range. At the sight of Derek bloody and beaten on the ground, she gave a sharp hiss, letting her mouth fall open with those massive chompers gleaming and the steaming hot saliva slid from her tongue to drip onto one alpha wolf. For a moment time seemed to slow as her silver orbs met several pairs of werewolf red. Wings spread out above her, flaring with their bright coloration in threat as a thick tail lashed the side of the building. A few bricks fell to the pavement along with half of the fire escape.

CLANG! That set time back into motion a wolf decided to make a leap for her but his teeth met tough scale and was tossed out of the ally with a flick of a talon claw. Another wolf made an attempt, this time finding a spot where her scales were weaker and they cracked it. Pissed, she grounded the wolf and let out an irritated roar that sent the four scurrying for their lives.

Pleased with their reaction she turned to Derek who was just starting to come to. Police would be here soon and she couldn't risk Derek getting booked for possible vandalism seeing as how she took out the fire escape. She let go of her monstrous form and dragged Derek back to his car, managing to push him into the back seat. Climbing on top of him for a second, she dug into his pockets and just as she pulled the key free, his fingers wrapped around her wrist painfully.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Let me get us away from the police and you rest." She spouted and she noticed his glazed grey eyes sharpen a bit before closing. His grip released and she darted into the front seat. The engine purred to life just as the sound of wailing sirens reached her ears. Stomping on the gas pedal, she burned out of there, yanking the wheel to the right she followed as many back roads as possible before eventually driving to her own home. It was a decent sized two story building owned by the Wilds. It had a master Bedroom, four smaller rooms or varying shapes and colors, a living room, dining room, kitchen, two bathrooms and basement converted into a game room.

Pulling up in front of the house, she called Ty and the boy came dashing outside with his sister hot on his tail. Directing the older sibling to get Derek out of the back, she had Alice go get some of the pain pills kept for Rhiannon's migraines and a bowl of warm water and a rag. The copper girl held open the doors and guided the tiger to setting to wolf down on her bed. She could tell, from the blood covering the man, to the exhaustion setting into her bones from her shifting so much after so many years, that this was gonna be a long night.


End file.
